


House of Hotch

by alotoffandoms



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Littles Are Known, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alotoffandoms/pseuds/alotoffandoms
Summary: basically an ageplay series of the BAU. This is what I daydream about so I decided to start writing them down :)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 194





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and ideas, just an FYI however I am not 100% done watching the show so I will not add other characters. Also btw Hotch & Rossi are together. Also littles are known!

It was a bright Monday morning as the squad rolled into the BAU. Hotch, Rossi, Emily, JJ, Garcia, and Morgan had all come in together as the four younger had been living with Hotch and Rossi.

They didn’t always live together, no. It first started when Emily and JJ had gotten in a huge fight after a really stressful case. They were arguing like preteen girls. They both had to sit and talk with their superiors about it eventually, but it had turned into much more.

They both finally admitted that they were beyond stressed out. Clearly seeking some help, Hotch offered to care for the two girls along with Rossi and it turned to be a huge hit.

The men finally had ‘children’ to spend time with at home and were ecstatic. They loved their two little girls so much. Emily was a bit older around the age of 8 while JJ was around 6. They weren’t babies by any means, but still loved the affection and attention.

Months had gone by like this, where they would do this after work and when they had time off. The whole team knew about it and found it sweet. Hotch had been working late one day, when Rossi had already taken the girls home. He figured he was the only one left when Morgan and Garcia walked into his office together.

He looked up, still look on his face. “I didn’t realize you were still here, whats going on?” He asked relaxing a bit in his chair.

The pair looked at each other a bit nervously before Penelope just spit it out. “We really like what you and Rossi are doing for the girls...” she mumbled shyly. They were a little nervous with Hotch’s serious demeanor.

Morgan popped in to help. “It’s something we’ve considered trying, but we don’t know a lot about it.” He said scratching the back of his neck.

Hotch let out a small smile. He could tell what his two subordinates wanted but were too nervous to ask. “Me and Dave would love to have you two.” He said as he pushed his binder away. “You two come have dinner, just check things out.” He said not leaving room for a choice.

And that’s exactly what they did. They loved playing with Little Emily and JJ and a few weeks later they were moving in, finding their own headspaces. Things changed a little when their family grew by two, especially adding a rambunctious little boy to the mix, but they loved it.

Penelope came in at age 4 and Derek was usually 3 but could sometimes get as old as 5 depending on the day.

The family was great together and it never seemed to interfere with their jobs. 

That morning they all got to work just like usual when they came in. The only thing missing was a certain boy genius. Reid was already 15 minutes late, and that kid was never late.

After around the 30 minute mark he comes rushing in looking a mess. His clothes are all wrinkled, his hair in his face, and his overall face clearly tired.

Hotch strolled over to the frantic agent and put an arm on the younger. “Relax Reid.” He said seeing the man move stuff on his desk like he was in a hurry. “What’s got you so late today?” He asked not angry, however a bit skeptical. 

Reid sighed as he placed his bag on his desk. “I just overslept, missed the bus, so I just walked in. I’m not the quickest person though...” he said clearly disappointed.

Hotch shook his head. “You could’ve called us Reid, you know somebody would have come and got you in a heartbeat.” He said trying to make the young agent feel better. 

Except all Reid heard was disappointment from his mentor. His blood ran a little cold, as he was already in a bad mood from the morning. “I’m not one of your kids Hotch, I don’t need you to come get me.” He told harshly as he went to get his morning cup of coffee. 

Hotch was a bit taken back by Spencer’s stubbornness. It was unlike him to act like this, he knew there was something else going on. He left and found himself walking into Rossi’s office. “You got a minute?” He asked.

He sat down when he saw him nod. “It’s Reid.” He sighed. Rossi already knew it was going to be something bad. 

“I asked him why he was late and then told him if something like that happened to let someone know, so we can help, and he snapped at me.” He said still in confusion. 

“It’s so unlike him, especially to snap at me. He said he didn’t need my help which kind of hurt, I just don’t know what to do.” He said finally looking back up to his partner.

Rossi had a small smile. “You know he doesn’t mean that. He admires you more than anyone I know. But you are right, it is unlike him.” He said sitting up all the way in his chair now. 

“Now that I think of it, he’s been a little off the past few weeks. Very short with people and seems on edge. His coffee intake has increased too, didn’t know it was even possible.” He said chuckling towards the end. 

The two shrugged it off so they could keep working but ultimately still had it in their brain all day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lunch time hit and everyone was a bit more relaxed as they ate their lunch near their desk. Morgan happily walked up to Reid and rested his hand and the mans shoulder. “Hey Pretty Boy....” he said with his charming smile. “I don’t think coffee counts as lunch.” He said lightly.

Reid rolled his eyes at the name. “Not hungry, very busy.” He said as he had been working still during their lunch. 

Garcia pitched in, always being one to nurture others. “Seriously Spence you need to eat something, Honey.” She said concerned, reaching in her bag for something for him to at least snack on.

Reid was getting annoyed with attention now being drawn towards him. “I don’t need anything from anyone, I appreciate it, but I’m not a baby.” He said clearly frustrated. 

Garcia left it so the boy wouldn’t get angry but shared similar looks around the room. They knew Reid needed some help, but he would never ask for it. It was a pride thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morgan was quick to bring his concerns to Hotch, who was already on the case. The two decided they would stay behind, letting Rossi take all the girls home. They knew Reid would be staying late as he’d been doing a lot lately.

After most people were heading home Morgan stuck his head out of Hotch’s office to call for Reid. “Reid, Hotch wants to talk to you.” He said watching the young genius huff as he stood up, making his way in.

“You wanted to see me?” He asked tiredly.

Hotch nodded. “Uh yeah, we both did actually. You don’t really seem yourself lately. We just wanted to make sure everything is okay.” He asked.

Reid shrugged. “Everything is fine.” He simply said.

Hotch was in disbelief. “You say that, but your actions don’t reflect it. I think you forget that we are all profilers Reid. Let’s talk this morning perhaps.” He said as he closed his office door. 

“You said you were running late because you overslept, now that’s not like you either. In fact you usually beat all of us here.” He said watching Reid squirm in his seat. 

“No guess not.” He said picking his lip lightly.

“But why?” Hotch asked now trying to get the answer he didn’t know. 

Reid blushed. “Haven’t been sleeping a lot lately I guess.” He said looking up at the two men as if they were waiting for something more. “Nightmares.” Reid admitted with his arms up in defense.

“Nightmares?” Morgan asked. “But you haven’t had any since you were recovering from...” he stopped as things were clicking in his brain. He looked to the young man to see tears in his eyes, but his gaze to the floor. 

“Reid are you using again?” He asked in disbelief. He was hoping he was wrong, but all the signs pointed to it. Hotch now was alert waiting for the boys response. 

Reid let a few tears slip out as he tried to explain himself to the two older men. “I didn’t mean to, honesty. It was after we got back from Los Angeles a few weeks ago...and I wa-was really stressed...” he said speaking quickly.

“Reid-“ Hotch said trying to get the boy to stop.

“And-and it was a really rough case with those all those people who got hurt, especially the children involved. I just thought I could do it once and be fine...”

“Reid....”

“But I just needed something to help me relax, I know you guys all have your own ways when you go home, but I just work things out differently...”

“Spencer!” Hotch said louder with a stern tone, typically saved for parenting. The young profiler stopped as he gained Reid’s attention. “First off, take a breath for me. Second, you should’ve told someone.” He scolded lightly. 

“Me and Dave have room if you just needed people to be around, and we would NEVER turn you away.” He said resting his hand on the boys knee.

Spencer shook his head, very embarrassed. “I don’t need someone taking care of me, I’m an adult. I should be able to do things for myself.” He said angry, mostly at himself.

Morgan stepped in. “You got it wrong Reid, we all need some help sometimes. Even me.” He said sitting next to him. “You think it was easy for me to admit that I wanted this? That I needed it? No, but I knew I was with people I could trust.” He said upset with his friend.

Spencer was at a loss for words at the moment. “I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean for things to get like this.” He said, and he truly meant it.

After a few moments of silence Hotch spoke up. “Well I think it’s best you come home with us, let us take care of you for a bit and you see how you like it.” He said standing up looking for his coat.

Morgan grabbed his as well and Spencer was shaking his head frantically. “No Hotch it’s okay, you really don’t need to.” He said sticking his hands in his pocket. 

Hotch turned back to him sharply. “It wasn’t a question, get your coat on, and let’s go home.” He said sternly. His voice quiet enough to even make Morgan shiver.

Reid didn’t know what else to say, and with that he followed the men out the door.


	2. Family Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope nobody minds if I switch from using first names and last names. Hope you enjoy.

By the time the bunch arrived home Rossi was already making dinner for his family. They were having lasagna of course, one of his favorites. He hummed lightly as he heard the front door open. “Hey hon, how did it g-“ he stopped himself when he realized Reid was in the house.

“Spencer is going to be staying with us for a little bit.” Hotch announced seeing the look of confusion on his partners face. “Derek, Spencer is staying with you. Can you show him where? Let him borrow some clothes so he can get out of his work clothes?” He asked.

Derek nodded. He knew better than to disobey Hotch, big or small. “Yeah cmon Spence.” He said leading the boy upstairs to his room. It had two twin beds and he gave Spencer some small sweats and a big T-shirt. 

“Think I’m gonna shower first.” Reid said quietly. Morgan only led him to the bathroom across the hall. “Here you go, call if you need something.” He said now leaving the boy. 

Meanwhile downstairs Hotch sat at the table next to Rossi while he cooked. “He’s been using again, he said from stress, but I just hate that he didn’t try to come to us.” He sighed. “He’s a smart kid, he knows we could have helped.” He said feeling defeated.

Dave shook his head. “He is smart, but stubborn as hell. The last thing he’d ever want to do is ask for help. No matter how bad he needs it.” He said placing the meal in the oven, then to now face his partner. “Just give him some time.” He said rubbing his arm. 

Hotch nodded and went to shower himself, trying to relax from the day they’ve had. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reid quickly showered and dressed in the clothes Morgan gave him. When exiting for the most part the house was silent. He wasn’t sure where to go. He heard a few giggles and walked down the hall to find the noise. He pushed a door slightly to find all the girls playing with some dolls.

“Hey Spencer!” JJ said enthusiastically. They didn’t even know Spencer was here. “You wanna come play with us?” She asked with hope in her eyes. 

Spencer shook his head. “No thanks JJ, I’m good!” He said with a small smile. But Penelope wasn’t having it. “Oh please Spencer? We’ve never played with you before!” She practically begged.

He sighed but nodded before sitting down. “Okay, I can for a little, but I don’t even know how to play. What are the rules?” He asked looking up at the girls.

Emily laughed. “There’s no rules for dolls Spencer! You just play pretend.” She said as if it were so obvious. Which it would’ve been to any normal child. But he never knew. 

He still didn’t really understand the point of this game, but did whatever the girls were doing anyways to make them happy. He didn’t realize how long he’d been sitting with them until Hotch walked in.

“Girls time to wash up for din...ner.” He said with a pause as all the girls got up to wash hands. He smiled widely at Reid sitting with the girls. After they all walked past Hotch put his arm around Reid. “Glad to see you loosening up.” He mentioned.

Spencer felt a flare of embarrassment. “I wasn’t playing with the dolls.” He said trying to defend himself. “I was just trying to make the girls happy, they asked me to.” He reminded. 

Hotch smiled. “Well whatever it was, it was sweet to see you with them. They love you.” He said patting his back. “Time to eat, and Dave makes some great food.” He said leading him into the kitchen where all the kids were. 

“Looks great Rossi thank you.” Reid mumbled as they all began to eat. He stayed quiet most of the meal, not wanting anymore attention on him.

“Daddy how long is Spencer staying with us?” Emily asked after they had gone minutes without talking.

Hotch made eye contact with Rossi and they seemed to have the same thought. “He’s going to stay for as long as he needs to, then as long as he wants to.” He said looking back at Spencer making sure he heard as well.

His face went red. He knew none of the children cared, nor understood the complexity of what was going on, but nonetheless he was still embarrassed. 

Everyone finished eating up and the two ‘dads’ started cleaning up as the kids dispersed to go play or find something fun to do. The girls were all gone and it was just Morgan sitting at the table with Reid. “Heard the girls made you play dolls...” he started after nobody spoke.

Reid was ready to get a bit defensive and tell him the same thing he told Hotch. “They just asked me, I didn’t choose to play. I don’t even know how...” he blushed. But he quickly realized that Morgan wasn’t their to judge.

“I hate when they make me play dolls. I like playing with my trains or dinosaurs or with superhero toys.” He said moving his head side to side. “But they never want to play with them because they don’t like them.” He sighed. “Sometimes Penny will play if Emily and JJ are being buttheads.” He said holding a small laugh to himself. 

Hotch stepped back over. “Don’t say mean things about your sisters.” He scolded lightly. Reid was still in shock. He was full prepared for Morgan to make fun of him but it was quite the opposite. “Well, um trains are cool too. I used to make models when I was young.” He said trying to be relatable to the man.

Morgan’s face lit up. “Do you wanna see mine?” He asked happily. “They are in my room, well our room...” he said with a huge grin.

Rossi chuckled at the boy’s excitement. He usually was overpowered with all the girls at home. “Take it easy Derek, Spencer might not want to.” He informed. 

Spencer shook his head. “No it’s okay I don’t mind. Trains are cool.” He said softly and followed the eager little boy upstairs to their bedroom. Derek ran to his toy chest and pulled out some buildable tracks and some trains. “You like to play trains Spence?” He asked. 

“I never really played with mine, usually just learned. Did you know the word "train" comes from the Old French trahiner, derived from the Latin trahere meaning "to pull" or "to draw"?” He asked bringing in his own knowledge. 

Morgan just stared at him slowly blinking his eyes, he didn’t even process everything Reid had said. “No I don’t.” He said before handing Reid a train. “These trains are for playing, not learning.” He said said laying on his stomach to play.

Spencer was mesmerized by the toys, he couldn’t remember the last time he actually played with toys. Sure he’s done puzzles and learning games growing up but couldn’t remember just playing care free. 

The two were enjoying themselves so much they didn’t notice Hotch walk in. He didn’t want to disrupt so simply sat down next to them and picked up an abandoned train. “Can Daddy play?” He asked looking towards Derek.

He of course nodded. He loved when people wanted to play games with him. “Yes please! We are moving the trains all along the track.” He smiled widely.

Hotch chuckled and nodded and slowly pushed it along. “Thanks buddy. Spence, is it alright with you?” He asked trying to be considerate.

He shrugged sheepishly. “I don’t care, they aren’t mine...” he said awkwardly. “I’m not the one who wanted to play...” he mumbled.

Hotch raised a brow but nodded. “I know you didn’t, just thought I would ask.” He said bumping his train into Dereks. “And just so you know, there’s nothing wrong with playing with toys. Me and Rossi do it all the time.” He said causally.

Spencer could tell Hotch wanted him to relax but he simply couldn’t. He didn’t understand how everyone was just so calm here. How they could switch from family to coworkers so easily. “You guys are parents, it’s different.” He blushed.

“It is different, but it’s still okay Reid.” He said scolding lightly. “As for as we are concerned you are part of this family.” He shrugged before bringing his attention back to Dereck.

“Well boys you wrap up your game, I think we are all going to watch a movie together before bed, Penelope is picking tonight.” He said handing his train back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek and Reid met the rest of the family in their living room. Spencer found it weird to see all his coworkers out of work clothes and into pajamas. He always had a lot of boundaries, so this took a huge toll on him.

He saw everyone had blankets and all the girls had brought a stuffed animal with them. He scanned the room before he saw Penelope patting the spot next to her and Hotch. He slowly made his way over and sat between the two.

“I got to pick the movie tonight!” She squealed excitedly to Reid. He couldn’t help but smile at her excitement. “And I think you’re gonna like it, we are watching Zootopia and it’s about police officers!” She smiled. 

Emily popped into their conversation and held up her stuffed rabbit. “Yeah and there’s a bunny in the movie just like mine!” She said.

Spencer smiled again. “Sounds like a great movie guys.” He blushed. As awkward as he felt he in no way wanted to make the others feel bad about their lifestyle as they seemed to really benefit from it. 

9:00pm hit and the movie was almost over. Reid could see all the ‘kids’ looked super tired which was also strange to him seeing that he was typically up until 2:00am. After the movie finished he watched as they slowly made their way upstairs to brush their teeth and get in bed. 

Rossi took the lead on putting his kids to bed as Hotch stayed downstairs with Spencer, cleaning up the abandoned blankets and such. “I take it you aren’t so tired?” He asked.

Spencer shook his head. “Not even close, I told you I don’t need to be taken care of.” He said as if it proved his point. 

Hotch shook his head and sat down. “Now do you think that’s a good thing? A healthy thing?” He asked with concern. “Staying up that late isn’t healthy given our profession. Even me and Dave try to go to bed by 10 or 11 if we can.” He lectured.

“I’m just trying to say I’m not like your kids Hotch.” He shrugged. “I wasn’t cut out for something like this.” He defended.

Hotch laughed. “You think they all walked in ready like this? It was hell when they all first started. They came because they needed a change Spencer, and so do you.” He told bluntly. “You’re coming into this very close minded.” He said with a hint of disappointment. “Why are you so afraid?” He asked.

Reid felt his stomach flip and his body was sweating. “This is not something I’m use to, and I’m glad it works for you all, but it’s just not my thing.” He said nervously. 

Hotch frowned. “It’s a learning process for sure, but think of it logistically. Going back to when times were simpler as a kid. Having parents to care for you, getting to play and relax.” He offered.

Spencer had tears in his eyes. “Well that’s not what it was like for ME, Hotch.” He said trying to contain this tears and frustration. “My childhood was the same as it is now, the way I like it. I didn’t bond with my parents like this, I didn’t play with toys, I didn’t do any of it.” He said as the tears started falling silently.

Hotch cooed at the boy. He was clearly very emotional. “Spence, I’m sorry buddy.” He said warmly as he scooted over closer to him. “I didn’t mean to upset you, but this is what I’m talking about. You need this now more than ever.” He said softly. 

Spencer looked up to meet his eyes, ignoring the tears. “What do you mean?” He asked.

“You need this experience. You are so high strung Spencer, and if you say your the same as you have been I’m sure you’ve always been just as stressed. Correct me if I’m wrong but I think you enjoyed playing with the others today, even if it was different.” He said waiting to see if he was going to correct him.

Reid blushed. “I mean, it wasn’t like f-fun or anything. I just like making them happy and they asked me to.” He mumbled.

“And you could’ve said no.” Hotch pointed out. “I know change is scary, but if you can trust us here like you trust us already then we would love to help you.” He said with a smile. 

Reid had a broken smile and little chuckle over his tears. “You won’t let anything bad happen?” He asked sniffling. 

Hotch shook his head. He pulled Spencer into his arms to hold the boy like he’s never had before. “We will take care of you, and will never let anything bad happen Spencer.” He said running his hand up and down his back. “You’re family and we love you.” He hummed softy.

Spencer hiccuped through the tears and relaxed to Hotch’s touch. “I love you guys too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Spencer is coming soon i promise! Thanks for reading! Lmk what you think :) I was a little torn on how I wanted to end the chapter but I think I’ll just do a recap next chapter


	3. Night Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of my favorite fics are updating so it only forces me to write.

After the long night, Hotch let Reid cry it out right there in his arms. It was probably the first time he had seen the agent ever become vulnerable. “Let us take care of you Spence.” He cooed softly. 

After their talk Spencer got a whole lot better expressing his feelings. Hotch could tell the boy was drained mentally and decided he should get some sleep regardless of how tired he actually was.

He led Spencer upstairs to his and Dereks room, where Rossi was reading a bedtime story to him. He perked up when seeing the two walk in.

“Spencer we are reading a book, and you like books!” He said remembering something important about the man. “Are you crying?” He asked attention suddenly away from the book.

Before he could answer Hotch stepped in. “Derek boundaries please.” He reminded to the young boy. He led Spencer to the spare bed. “Sweet of you to think of him when reading a book.” He said pulling extra blankets out.

Spencer wiped his eyes to try and eliminate any evidence of crying, although it didn’t work. 

Rossi turned so both boys could see the picture book. He noticed a change in Spencer’s presence, but decided to ask later and just roll with it. “Good book?” He asked as he finished. “Spencer can we get anything for you?” He asked wanting to make him comfortable.

He shook his head and let out a thankful smile. Derek stood up in bed to protest. “Spencer doesn’t have a stuffy to sleep with!” He said as if it was the end of the world. 

Rossi chuckled but nodded. “You’re right, he doesn’t. What ever shall we do?” He asked rhetorically.

Derek thought for a moment before an idea popped in. “Spencer can have one of mine!” He said climbing out of bed and going to a small toy chest. He pulled out a puppy stuffed animal and sat it on his lap. “So you have a buddy to sleep with.” He said before getting back into bed.

Hotch and Rossi made eye contact to capture the sweet moment. Spencer looked around as if he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do but grabbed it. “Thank you Derek.” He said and actually smiled at the soft plush.

Hotch was over the moon. “Very kind of you Der.” He said kissing his head. “We love you both, sleep well.” He said also kissing Spencer’s head. “And Spence if you need us you can come to us.” He said as he turned the lights off for the boys.

He nodded softly and turned over with the toy dog under his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Halfway through the night Derek woke up to crying. He shot up not familiar to any sound when he slept, let alone crying. 

He was a bit confused and looked around the dark room only to remember that Spencer was staying the night with them. He slowly started to come out of his headspace as the cries continued and he turned on the lamp in his room.

He looked over to see Spencer still asleep in the fetal position as his whimpers were heard. “Spencer?” He asked trying to stop the boy.

Spencer was still asleep so Derek got louder. “Spence?” He asked now hovering over his bed.

Spencer finally woke up and wiped at his wet eyes. He tried to stop the cries but couldn’t control himself. 

Derek was quick to go to his dads room when there was nothing he could do to help Reid. “Dad?” He asked approaching Hotch’s side. 

The man was startled but relaxed when he realized it was one of the kids. “Oh Derek, what’s the matter?” He asked and peered at the clock that read ‘3:21’. 

“Sorry, but Spencer is crying and he won’t stop, and he won’t tell me why.” He said with a sigh. “He was crying in his sleep too.” He mentioned.

Hotch was quick out of bed and followed Derek back to see the crying boy. Spencer seemed panicked as Hotch came in and his cries become worse.

“Calm down Spencer it’s okay buddy.” He said as he sat down next to the boy. “What’s got you so upset.” He asked. 

Spencer tried to calm down but felt embarrassed with Derek there. Hotch could sense that and turned to the boy. “Hey Der, could you do me a huge favor and get some water for Spencer?” He asked. He nodded and left the room.

Hotch turned back. “Now can you please tell me Spence?” He asked rubbing circles on the younger boys back.

“I keep having the nightmares...” he mumbled through the rest of his cries. “Even thought I’m not taken the drugs anymore.” He said almost fearful. “Also sometimes other things happen when I have nightmares....” he said trailing off. 

Hotch raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?” He said a bit skeptical. “What happened?” He asked knowing whatever he was referring to happened now.

Spencer blushed and pulled his blanket back to reveal his wet joggers. Fresh tears started coming out and Spencer could feel the anxiety taking over. “Please don’t get mad Hotch, I’m sorry!” He said practically begging.

Hotch shushed the boy and pulled him close in a hug. “Don’t worry about it, seriously it’s not a big deal. I told you we’d take care of it, and we will.” He said as he rocked the boy a little. “Head to the bathroom and I’ll fix your bed and get some new clothes.” He said.

Spencer, even though quite embarrassed, followed his directions and went to the bathroom. He sat there waiting for a few minutes. He looked up when he saw the door open and Hotch come in with new clothes from Dereks dresser, he’d have to remember to stop by Spencer’s tomorrow.

“Hey buddy, are you okay?” He asked softly as he set the clothes on the counter. “Is that something that usually happens at home Reid?” He asked.

Spencer nodded shyly. “Yeah, when I have the bad dreams they do sometimes.” He muttered. “Please don’t tell Derek, I don’t want him to laugh at me.” He said worriedly.

Hotch frowned. “First of all he would never do that. Him and JJ have had their fair share of accidents and would know better. But I won’t say anything, he might notice himself, but I won’t tell him.” He promised. “Is your shirt still dry?” He asked.

Spencer pulled the shirt down to inspect it and nodded. “Yeah still dry, just my pants and underwear.” He said with a blush.

Hotch nodded. “Well I have some clean clothes right here. And before you get upset I did want to let you know we do have some adult pull-ups, from the others that we can use.” He said seeing a sad look on Reid’s face.

“I’m not a baby Hotch.” He said with a whimper.

He nodded. “I know you aren’t, these aren’t baby diapers. These are for adults who need help. Like sometimes Morgan and JJ.” He reminded. “They are just a precaution so you don’t gotta wake up again.” He said as he held it out. “Do you want some help?” He asked.

Spencer grabbed it as well as the sweat pants, shaking his head. “No I can do it by myself.” He said as he watched Hotch exit the bathroom. Reid swallowed his pride and put the pull-up on as well as the sweatpants. At least you couldn’t tell. 

He came out and saw Hotch waiting in the hallway. “Well the bed is still a little bit wet so our option is the couch or with me and Rossi.” He said looking at the younger boy.

His face heated up at the mention of sleeping in their bed. “Couch is fine, can I bring the dog?” He asked eyeing the dark living room from the top of the stairs.

Hotch nodded and went to grab it. He saw Morgan waiting in bed for something. He leaned over and kissed his forehead. “I’m gonna take Reid with me, so you can go to bed. Thank you for being such a big help and taking care of him.” He said tucking the boy back in and turning the lamp off. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Morgan said going back to sleep.

Reid saw as Hotch came back out and handed him the bear. He started to lead the boy downstairs which he was grateful of, he was still kind of scared.

Hotch grabbed some extra blankets for the boy and laid out a spot for him. Although he could sense something was off with the man. “You okay Spence?” He asked softly as the boy looked around the room.

“It’s just really dark down here, and quiet.” He murmured climbing into the spot Hotch set up. “A little scary.” He admitted as he wrapped the blanket around him. 

“Do you want me to stay with you?” He asked with the tilt of the head. He saw the boy smile a little bit at the offer before forcing a frown.

“You don’t have to, you probably want to go back and sleep with Rossi.” He said nervously.

Hotch shook his head. “No, I want to make you feel safe and comfortable. I’m gonna ask again, would you like me to stay? Because I don’t mind.” He offered once again.

Spencer smiled and nodded. Hotch turned off the hall lights and grabbed another blanket for himself before crashing on the couch next to Spencer. 

He was still a bit riled up from the previous events, he was still having trouble falling asleep. As Hotch tried to fall back asleep he could hear Spencer tossing and turning. A few times he could hear little huffs, so he finally reached out and pulled Spencer into his chest.

He could feel Spencer’s body awkwardly tense but soon felt it relax as Spencer laid his head right over his heart. His breathing slowed as he listened to his heartbeat. Before he knew it he could hear tiny breathes indicating he fell asleep. 

Hotch smiled to himself and held Spencer close in his arms. Slowly but surely, he knew they were going to have their little baby Reid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We getting there guys. Love the comments like always. Also I’m always writing at like 1 or 2am. I’m sorry I’m dragging this out!


	4. First Day Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things. 1. I forgot how to use this site so things setting wise might be weird on this story (not my other though...weird), 2. This chapter was so LONG and random. Mostly rambling, hence the vague chapter name. I’m hoping the long ness makes up? Almost 2000 words.

The next morning came really quick and Rossi woke up in an empty bed. He was a bit confused and made his way downstairs to find his partner. He smiled widely as he saw Reid asleep in Hotch’s arms. 

He walked over and shook him lightly and Hotch woke up immediately. “You have a slumber party last night?” He teased quietly to not wake Spencer.

Hotch sat up and laid the boy on the pillows. “Yeah I guess you could say that, he had an accident last night and just needed some comfort.” He said running his fingers through his hair.

“Okay I’m gonna start on some breakfast for everyone, you wanna get him and the rest of the kids up?” He asked

Hotch nodded and shook Reid lightly. “Reid wake up buddy, it’s time to get up and go to work.” He mumbled.

Reid whined and tried to snuggle close to him wanting to stay asleep after the first night of good sleep. “No.” He whined but released when he noticed Rossi was just in the kitchen.

“Yeah we gotta get up. Rossi’s making some breakfast, go get something to eat I gotta wake up the others.” He instructed patting the boy off to eat.

——————————————

Hotch went upstairs to wake his children up. Mostly they were all out of headspace or slowly coming out of it. They all made their way down to get breakfast. Hotch get ready for the day himself.

Everyone else sat at the table eating some eggs and fruit. Hotch came downstairs after showering and dressing and grabbed some coffee as Rossi went to get ready. 

“Spencer you and me are gonna leave early in my car so we can get some things from your place.” He said as he sipped at the coffee. “And we will meet everyone else at work, got it?” He asked.

Reid nodded glad he would be getting some more clothes as his were dirty.

——————————————-

Wearing the same clothes he was in Reid and Hotch got into Hotch’s car to go to Spencer’s apartment. He would just change there. When they arrived Hotch insisted he helped.

“You go get dressed and I’ll start packing you’re bag for work clothes and regular clothes as I see they are already sorted.” He said looking at the neat piles of clothes.

Reid nodded before changing in the bathroom, discarding of the pull-up from the night before. He looked at his boy band like hair in the mirror before deciding to leave it as is. 

He came out to see all his clothes packed and Hotch holding them. “Is there anything else you want to bring for the time being besides clothes?” Hotch asked.

Spencer thought before shaking his head. “No I don’t need anything else.” He said assuming he’d only be there for a week or so.

———————————————

Hotch and Reid drove into work and before Reid could get out a hand was put over his chest. “A few things first.” Hotch said.

“First, you will be eating lunch now, with someone so they know you are eating. You’re coffee intake will decrease.” He said. “Actually if you think you need coffee you need to come talk to me or Rossi first. It’s not good for you like this.” He commented. 

Reid frowned, he practically lived off mediocre break room coffee. It was probably 80% of what he consumed while working. “Is that it?” He asked already disappointed.

“No, if you need us or we see you need us you come to our office. Remember it’s okay to need help or a break. Come to us.” He lectured. Reid only nodded and grabbed his bag to get back into work.

When he saw all his coworkers working as if nothing was out of the odd he shivered. He still didn’t understand how they could act so normal about this all.

He eventually got over it and got into his work. Around 10 he felt a little drained and went to grab a cup of coffee. When he walked in Emily stopped him. “Hotch and Rossi said you need to ask them first.” She reminded as she passed him to get her own. She didn’t need permission because she never overdid it.

Reid was about to say something but when he looked up he could see both Hotch and Rossi watching him from their offices.

He sighed and sat the mug back down before walking into Rossi’s office. “I didn’t think you’d care yet, it’s only my first cup.” He said already knowing what the man was thinking. 

“I know, but we asked you to come to us first.” He said warningly. “You may have some now, just please come to us in the future.” He said and with that Reid went back to get his drink.

——————————————-

Lunch time hit and like he was told Hotch dragged Reid from his desk to actually eat some food. They had gotten subs from a shop down the street and brought them back to eat. Reid, with permission, drank some more coffee with his food.

“See isn’t it nice to eat a full meal?” He asked and Reid blushed. He nodded softly and took another bite quickly. “Alright finish up soon, I have to go make some calls but I want you to finish the food.” He said standing up and throwing his trash away.

Before he could leave Reid called back real quick. “Wait before you go, can I get some coffee when I start working again?” He asked.

Hotch smiled, glad that he remembered but shook his head. “No I don’t think so Reid, you just had some.” He said leaving no room for argument before walking out.

Reid’s mouth was open. Yesterday he would’ve already been on his 6th cup of coffee by now. He threw his lunch away and peaked out the break room to see Hotch was on the phone & Rossi wasn’t in the office yet from lunch. 

He took a normal cup and poured some into it to decrease suspicion before heading back to his desk. 

Rossi came back in from his lunch and passed him. “Hey Reid.” He said rubbing the kids head. 

Reid smiled. “Hey Rossi.” He said taking his eyes off work for a second. He noticed Rossi’s confused face and met his gaze.

“Why are you drinking your coffee from a cup, we out of mugs?” He asked drinking his own from a takeout cup from his lunch.

Reid froze a bit, because Rossi didn’t know that Reid wasn’t supposed to have this.

“Um yeah probably, it was just the first one that I saw so I grabbed it.” He admitted.

Rossi was skeptical but nodded. Spencer was grateful he didn’t ask any more questions of him and quickly finished the coffee to dispose of the evidence.

——————————————-

About half an hour later Hotch finished his calls and came out to the rest of the crew. He stopped by Reid’s desk and saw the young agent smile. “Hey Reid.” He said sitting down in the extra seat.

“Hi.” He said as he looked up from his work. He noticed that Hotch was just about staring at him and he got nervous. “Need something?” He asked.

“You know what’s really interesting? Rossi was telling me how funny he thought it was that you drank your coffee from a cup, but last time i checked you’re coffee was in your mug.” He said suspiciously.

Reid felt all clammy. It was like he was being scolded without the scolding. “It’s interesting, yeah....” he said with a gulp.

Hotch cut you the chase. “I told you no and you deliberately did so anyways.” He said with hurt and anger in his voice. “No more coffee the rest of the day. “None, understand?” He asked 

Reid gasped. “No please, I’m sorry Hotch I just needed it. Please don’t take it away.” He pleaded.

Hotch shook his head. “It’s not good for you anyways, if you want some more energy you can have some tea.” He told.

Spencer sighed knowing there was no point in trying to argue. He didn’t enjoy tea as much because it didn’t have nearly as much caffeine as coffee. 

———————————————

The rest of the day seemed to drag for Spencer. He had a caffeine crash and now had a headache. He was becoming irritable and desperately wanted coffee. 

He walked into Rossi’s office as he was still upset with Hotch for taking his coffee away. Even dramatically pouring the whole thing out. “Why did you tell Hotch I was drinking coffee?” He asked upset.

Rossi raised an eyebrow. “Because I thought it was comical, I didn’t know he told you no. You should’ve listened on your own Spencer.” He said flipping through paper work.

“But it’s not fair!” He said stomping his foot on the ground daring Rossi to meet his eyes.

He was shocked at the boys behavior and looked at him in the eyes. “Shut the door and sit down, now.” He said now watching the boy like a hawk as he did so.

Spencer was suddenly not feeling so bold, in fact he felt very cowardly. He shut the door and also closed his blinds that were up. 

“Spencer, if this is how you are gonna act over coffee you clearly don’t need it. Caffeine is not good for you in your state anyways.” He pointed out. 

Spencer had tears in his eyes. “Stop saying that I’m not a baby! I can have coffee like everyone else!” He pouted now looking away. 

He shook his head. “I meant with you recovering. You’re already on edge and not well, I can’t imagine it’s helpful.” He said correcting him.

Reid felt like an ass. He lashed out when all Rossi was trying to do was help. That’s what everyone was trying to do. He cried silently until he saw Rossi patting his lap to signal for the boy.

Reid eagerly took his cue and came to sit in his lap laying his head on him. “I’m sorry Rossi, I’m sorry I’m so bad. I mess everything up!” He sobbed.

Rossi rubbed his back to subdue his cries. “You aren’t bad Spencer, you’re a good boy. A good boy who is a bit overwhelmed.” He praised completely ignoring the pet name. Someone knocked on his door and Rossi could see it was Morgan through the cracks in the blinds. “Come in.” He said as Reid hid his face out of embarrassment.

Morgan walked in and sat down across from them with his bag. “I could tell Spence was a bit upset today, and I heard him crying.” He said rubbing his neck. “I was worried he’d have another bad day like yesterday so I grabbed this...” he said reaching into his bag.

Spencer interested enough peaked from Rossi’s chest. He popped up when he saw Derek pull out the stuffed dog he’d been sleeping with. He reached his arms out and Morgan happily complied. 

“That was nice of him huh buddy?” Rossi asked pushing his hair out of his face. Reid nodded. “Thank you Derek.” He said hugging his older brother. 

Derek wiped stray tears from his eyes. “Welcome Spence.” He smiled. “Is he gonna be okay?” He asked directing attention to Rossi.

He nodded. “I think me and him are gonna take a early start home, it’s been a rough day for him. But first he needs to go talk to Hotch.” He reminded.

Spencer shook his head. “No I don’t wanna talk to Hotch.” He pleaded. “I’ll be good.” He promised.

“I know you will, but you need to apologize or else you are just gonna go home and worry.” He said. “Go talk and we will go home.” He ordered

—————————————

Spencer slowly walked into Hotch’s office since the door was open and shut it behind him. He had the dog plush with him still carrying it behind his back. 

“Yes Spencer?” Hotch asked making eye contact but still working. 

“M’sorry, I was acting bad today. I don’t like it when you are mad at me.” He said nervously trying to keep from re-crying.

Hotch stopped working and opened his arms for a hug which Spencer went into immediately. “I don’t like being upset with you.” He agreed. “You understand why I said no?” He asked. Reid nodded, of course he knew, he knew everything.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Rossi appeared with his bag and Reid’s as well. “Gonna leave a little bit early and take him, he’s had a long day.” He said to Hotch.

“Yeah I agree.” He said kissing the top of his head and allowing Spencer to get off and head towards Rossi. “Bye buddy see you later.” He said lovingly.

Spencer made his way to Rossi as they were about to leave and go home. He grabbed his bag and waved bye before exiting. “Bye Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading. This one is so long for some reason. Please comment if you like, for request, criticism, just if you wanna chat, etc.


	5. I’m Not a Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I’d update so here ya go! Let me know you’re thoughts or possible suggestions!

The car ride home was mostly silent, just the way Spencer liked. It was only about a 20 minute drive and Rossi had the radio on a low volume to kill the silence. 

He didn’t know what came over himself. He called Hotch ‘daddy’ and he kind of liked it. He didn’t know why he said it, and his anxiety was getting the best of him. He was glad Rossi wasn’t one to prod. 

They pulled up to the house and Spencer got out with his puppy as Rossi grabbed the bags. “Why did we even have to come back so early?” He asked.

“Because you need some time to relax away from work and from everyone else. Give you a chance to try what you’d be too embarrassed to try around the others.” He said taking his coat as well as Reid’s.

“Like what?” He asked slipping his own shoes off. He followed Rossi to the kitchen who pulled out some cups for them as well as juice for Reid.

“We could watch a movie, or you can try playing some of the toys. I know it might be harder to play with the others.

Reid nodded. “They won’t be mad if I touch their toys?” He asked nervously biting his nails. 

Rossi was quick to pull his hand as he hated when his kids did that, too many germs. Which was also a clear sign to him that Spencer wasn’t his usual self. “They are for everyone, we all share toys.” He informed. “Did you have something in mind?” He asked.

Reid nodded. “In mine and Dereks room I saw some dinosaur toys.” He said swaying side to side.

Rossi nodded and led the boy upstairs by his hand. “Sounds super fun!” He smiled.

———————————————

Spencer was enjoying the alone time playing with Rossi until he heard the front door open and the rest of the family herd inside. 

The ‘kids’ had all ran off to change into some comfier clothes and that’s when Morgan game into the room. “Hey bubba.” Rossi said knowing Hotch told all the kids they could regress after work.

“Hey papa!” Morgan said taking his work clothes off and putting a T-shirt on. “You guys are playing dinosaurs?” He asked curiously.

Spencer nodded and held one out. “Derek wanna play with me?” He asked shyly. This was still a bit out of his comfort zone. But he was still trying, because he knew there was no other way.

Derek finished putting clothes on and sat down. “Sure I will.” He said taking over Rossi’s spot, allowing the man to go see his partner.

Reid smiled. “You like playing with me?” He asked getting a little bit giddy. Things were slowly starting to feel normal.

Derek nodded. “Yes we love baby Spencer.” He smiled carelessly.

Baby? Why did he say that. “W-what? Why you call me that?” Spencer asked. “I’m not a baby...” he said now releasing the toys.

Derek shook his head. “Daddy says so, he said we gotta take care of our baby brother.” He smiled.

Spencer stood up and released his toys now feeling overwhelmed and pressured. “No! Don’t wanna play no more.” He said leaving before Derek could say and walking to the living room to find Rossi and Hotch sitting down together. 

Hotch instantly smiled seeing his little boy. “Hey bud how was hanging out with papa?” He asked.

Reid couldn’t resist the man and went to hug him. “Not papa, just Rossi....” he said shyly. “You think I’m gonna be a baby, Derek said so.” He pouted.

Hotch switched the boy around so that he was positioned on his lap. “Oh grumpy, what’s wrong with babies huh?” He asked embracing him. “You need more love, like a baby. Everyone here just wants to help. We aren’t going to make you do anything you don’t wanna do, as long as you are willing to try.” He told.

“So you won’t treat me like a real baby unless I say so?” He asked. “Like how old?” He asked.

“I’d say probably just a little bit smaller than Derek and Penelope, but only a little. For the most part things will be the same.” He said. 

Now in his head Hotch knew he’d still be the baby in everyone’s eyes, but Reid didn’t need to know that. 

—————————————————-

Reid basically stayed glued to Hotch all afternoon. He felt a comfort he never felt before from his own parents.

They ate dinner fine, Hotch had to reject Reid wanting to help clean up dinner. Perhaps when he was more adjusted. 

Rossi looked at his younger sons and saw they became a mess from dinner. “Bath time boys.” He called.

Derek was quick to get up and head to the bathroom but Spencer froze. He probably hadn’t had a bath since he was about 8 and even longer since he’s had assistance. “I can just shower after Derek right?” Spencer asked slowly following.

Rossi shook his head. “No this will be easier, I’m sure all the hot water would be gone by the time you got to do it.” He said as he turned the bath water on. 

Spencer shook his head. “No I don’t want to!” He said crossing his arms. 

“You’re dirty Spencer, and you need a bath. They can be fun. We can add toys, bubbles, bath crayons, or bath bombs.” He suggested. He could see Spencer’s look and held his ground. “And you aren’t skipping it either, just give it a try.” He said.

Spencer was frustrated. He didn’t know how he would feel about letting someone help him.

Derek walked over to Spencer who was still in the doorway. “Cmon Spence, it’s not bad. I’ll play with you. I got sea creatures and lots of bubbles.” He smiled. “And the bubbles will cover you up.” He said knowing that was probably a huge hurdle for him. The same thing happened to him.

Spencer nodded. “Fine.” He sighed. “Can I get in first I don’t want anyone to see me.” He said with tears welding in his eyes.

Rossi nodded even though he knew it was pointless, but whatever made the boy feel better was fine with him. “Course Spence, I’m gonna go grab some towels, Der go get your toys.” He said giving Spencer privacy. 

Spencer climbed in and made sure bubbles were covering him. He relaxed a bit to the feeling of warm water as Derek came in. “Awesome, I got all my sea creatures. You wanna teach me ‘bout em Spency?” He cooed climbing in.

Reid let out a smile and nodded wiping away at his eyes. “Yes please.” He smiled as he picked up a new toy.

Rossi came back and sat on the edge watching the boys play. “Papa Spencer said boy seahorses can have babies, did you know that?” He asked picking up his bath toy to show. 

Rossi chuckled. “I do now, I’m glad you both are having fun, but we also need to wash you up. That was the whole reason you guys got in.” He said lathering his rag.

Derek didn’t mind at all and continued on as Rossi cleaned him up. Spencer on the other hand was freaking out on the inside. He didn’t want any help. 

“I wanna do it alone.” He said seeing them finish up knowing he was next. 

“Spence, it’s okay buddy. It’s okay to need help. How bout we make a deal, I’ll help you do your hair and I’ll let you do the body while the tub drains?” He asked 

“Deal.” He sniffled. He said as Dave started on his hair. Half way through Hotch walked in and smiled at the boys. 

“The girls decided to do nail polish so I figured that would be my cue to see what my boys were up to.” He said leaning against the doorframe.

“It’s a little rough, but we are getting through it. Right Spence?” He asked and the boy just nodded. “After I finish his head do you wanna supervise while I help Derek get dressed? I already told him he could do it himself.

Hotch nodded. “Course I can, anything to get away from getting my nails painted.” He said and the boys giggled at him.

——————————————————

The tub drained and Spencer was all done cleaning himself up, now a little embarrassed that he was left naked. Hotch of course didn’t mind at all. He wrapped a towel around the boy so he wouldn’t be so exposed. 

Reid was a flustered mess with Hotch. Ever sense he called him Daddy that morning it threw himself off. 

“Here Reid, we are gonna do a pull-up, only for bedtime.” He said pulling one out of the bathroom cabinet and shutting the door for their privacy.

Reid knew he needed it but couldn’t help the tears. He slowly started to step into it as Hotch held it open for him. 

“Hey now, no tears buddy.” He said as he hoisted the skinny man on his hip. He had really lost a lot of weight too. “Nobody’s gonna judge you okay?” He asked bringing him to his room and getting pajamas out.

“I’m just a big, dumb baby.” He said harshly to himself punching his thigh. 

“Hey! Spencer no sir. Please don’t ever say that. You are our sweet, smart little boy.” He said dropping the pajamas to hold him close. “And I don’t want to ever see you do that to yourself, it’s makes me sad.” He said wiping the boys tears.

“Why aren’t you mad at me? I called you daddy today! I didn’t even mean to Hotch, really!” He said explaining himself.

Hotch tilted his chin up to make eye contact. “I would never be mad for that, the opposite actually. That was very sweet of you to say that if you are feeling comfortable. “Daddy could never be mad at his little genius.” He cooed now putting the pajamas over the boy who was calmer. 

“You like when I say Daddy?” Spencer asked now nibbling on his thumb nail. 

Hotch finished with the pajamas and picked the boy back up. “I love it when you say that.” He smiled. He carried the boy out to the kids shared play area to say goodnight to the girls, who often stayed up later.

Spencer hid his face when he was brought over as he realized how babyish he must appear. “Daddyyy.” He whispered quietly in a whine. 

Hotch rolled his eyes. “Come tell Spencer goodnight girls, he’s super tired and needs some sleep.” He said as he watched them all drop what they were doing. 

Hotch knelt down for the girls to come closer. “Night night Spencer, love you bubby.” Emily said kissing his head. 

JJ engulfed him into a hug next and rubbed his back. “Night Spence.” She smiled before returning.

Last was Penelope. She took her time as she wasn’t too involved with what the girls were doing. “Spencer is our baby now daddy?” She asked slowly running her fingers through his soft hair.

Hotch smiled. “Still trying but he’s getting there. He’s got a great big brother and sisters to make sure he does a good job.” He told her.

She beamed at that. Even when younger she always felt very motherly. “I’ll take good care of him.” She told. “He can have all the hugs and kisses in the world.” She said and with that did both.

“Thanks Penny.” Spencer said now turning from his spot to look at her. He hugged her back which was great because he wasn’t much of a hugger. 

“Daddy can we go night night now?” Spencer asked shyly. Hotch nodded and carried the boy back to his room. He laid the boy down and brought him his dog toy. “I think the rest of the week you should take half days. I’ll send someone else to come with you too. How do you feel about that?” He asked

Spencer nodded. “It sounds good.” He shrugged as he was being tucked in. “Will you read a story before bed?” He asked pointing to the bookcase. 

Hotch nodded and pulled out ‘If You Give a Mouse a Cookie’. It was rather humorous to watch Reid argue the logistics and fallacies behind it, but that’s why Hotch loved him. He finished the last page and Spencer was falling asleep. Hotch pressed a kiss to his head and turned out the light. He sure did love being a Daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got I always ramble, not even sure what this chapter was lol. Still hope you enjoyed! I’m hoping next chapter to be more with Emily, JJ, or both. Let me know if you like that or you prefer more stuff with like Hotch/Morgan.


	6. JJ the Babysitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long! Writers block!!!

As discussed Reid would be having a half day at work the rest of the week. It had gone well with Derek on Wednesday and Emily on Thursday. It was Friday now and Hotch told JJ she could take a half day and go home with Spencer during lunch. 

She was of course happy to leave work early. Also to spend time with Spencer as he was starting to relax a bit more day by day. 

Hotch drove them home during lunch. Having Spencer in the back seat and JJ up front getting a rundown from Hotch. 

“So you can’t regress for real until we get home later, we don’t want Spencer unattended. You can indulge a little but know your limits JJ.” He said and she nodded to show her understanding.

“If he’s being cranky then he should probably take a nap. No way of knowing. He was fine for Der, but Emily said he needed one with her. 

“I’m not cranky.” Spencer corrected from the backseat. “I don’t need a nap either, Emily just didn’t let me read my novels and it upset me.” He defended.

Hotch and JJ just shared a look before smiling. “Yes dad I’ll make sure he’s okay.” She said as they arrived to the house. She allowed herself to slip into a teenage mindset to at least enjoy part of the day.

“C’mon Spence tell Daddy bye, he’s gotta go back to work.” JJ said slinging her bag over her shoulder and going to unlock the front door.

Spencer acted embarrassed as he was let out of the car but when she was out of sight still leaned into Hotch for a hug. 

“You be a good boy and behave, okay?” Hotch asked although it sounded more like an order. Spencer nodded from his spot in his arms. “Yessir.” He mumbled quickly. Hotch kissed his head and pointed Reid towards the front door where JJ was now waiting.

———————————————————  
“What do you want for lunch Reid?” JJ called from the kitchen as the young genius watched an animal show. 

Reid got up and walked in. “Don’t want any lunch, not even hungry.” He said crossing his arms.

JJ raised a brow. “Papa said you didn’t eat much breakfast and you haven’t eaten anything else. So I’m gonna make you something.” She said mocking his arm cross seriously. 

Reid stayed quiet out of protest and JJ just turned the stove on. “Fine I’ll just make what I want then.” She said as she grabbed a box of mac n cheese.

Reid frowned at his plan of silence not working. “No JJ I don’t want it!” He said testing the waters with a foot stomp.

She couldn’t help but laugh at him. “If you were this cranky for Emily I can see why she made you take a nap...” she said as she stirred the pasta. 

Reid felt like he was being made fun of. He was nobody’s baby and none of this was funny to him, why was she laughing? He held back tears of anger and instead opted to knock some of their fruit off the counter. “Ahhh!” He whines angrily. “Stop JJ....” he warned, wiping his eyes.

JJ was feeling that inner teenager, especially being in charge of a younger sibling. She playfully batted her eyes. “Stop what Reid? Saying cranky?” She asked daring to repeat the word. 

He only repeated by throwing more things to the floor. Then slamming the kitchen cabinets and drawers. JJ was getting annoyed now and decided to rap it up.

“Okay Reid, no more. Go sit, it’s almost time to eat.” She said as she strained the noodles.

“No!” Was all Reid shouted as he continued his rampage around the kitchen. 

JJ was getting fed up of telling him to stop. All she wanted was for Reid to sit down. “Seriously stop, you’re gonna get in trouble.” she said and when he ignored she repeated herself. She watched as he ran around the room slamming onto things angrily. “Reid stop the stove is still-“

Reid let out a scream. “-on.” She said face now pale. Reid stopped his anger and sank to the floor sobbing. 

JJ was panicking. She was going to be in so much trouble later. “Don’t cry Reid it’s okay, we can fix it.” She said holding onto the boys hand that he burned. 

He didn’t want her to touch him but much to his surprise she was stronger. She led him to the table and had him sit in a chair. “I’ll be right back, I’ll go get the medicine.” She said and grabbed the first aid kit out of the cupboard.

Reid hissed out in pain when the burn cream was applied to his hand. JJ blew on it in hopes of making it feel better. She quickly put a bandaid on as Spencer’s cries softened. 

JJ cursed to herself when she realized how bad things escalated. She fed a few bites of food to Reid but he ultimately didn’t eat much.

——————————————————-

JJ felt like crying herself. After an hour of Reid refusing his lunch he was still a crying mess. He sat on the couch calling out for Hotch and Rossi, despite them not being there. 

She tried to get him to take a nap on the couch but that only made him cry more. His cries were giving her a headache and she quickly went to her room and dug around in her dresser.

She came down moments later and shoved a pacifier through Reid’s lips. He stopped briefly at the unfamiliar feeling. JJ expected him to spit it out but he only looked into her eyes confused.

“It’s mine, but I think you need it more right now.” She mumbled running her fingers through her hair. “I’m really sorry about your booboo Reid.” She sighed. 

Reid leaned into her as a response and finally relaxed and sucked on the pacifier until he found a steady rhythm. Soon enough he finally fell asleep on the couch.  
——————————————————————

After Reid was asleep JJ checked the clock to see it was just about 5 and that everyone would be coming home soon if they weren’t already on the way. 

She needed to do some damage control because she knows this day wasn’t good. She was super anxious but took out her phone that Hotch gave her when she’s alone. She called Hotch right away and tried to hold it together.

“Hello?” Hotch answered in his typical monotoned voice. 

JJ felt nervous immediately. She stayed quiet for the first few seconds before Hotch repeated himself. “...daddy...” she whispered over the line and Hotch froze as he was packing up his stuff at work.

“JJ, honey, what happened, where’s Spencer?” He asked trying to not sound panicked though clearly was as he rounded everyone else up to go home. He was quick to lead everyone out to the car so they could go home quick.

“H-he’s sleeping.” She stuttered lightly as she took a big breath. “I did a bad j-job today.” She cried out having her thumb find it’s way closer to her mouth. “Please don’t be mad daddy.” She whimpered.

Hotch was already in the car with Rossi driving as he stayed on the phone. “JJ, I just need you to tell daddy what happened, I won’t be mad.” He said blankly.

“He got a booboo and it was all my fault, because I-I didn’t turn the s-stove off. And he was just being c-cranky, but he didn’t like when i said that daddy!” She said in one gasp of air. “I’m sorrrryyy!” She said when she was met with silence.

“Spence burned himself?” Hotch asked calmly as verification. “Did you give him a bandaid?” He asked slowly.

JJ nodded before realizing Hotch couldn’t see her. “Yes sir.” She hiccuped quietly. “And I put the medicine on it.” She said softly as her cried died down. 

“Okay JJ we will be home very soon. Daddy is not mad at you.” He reminded. “You did a good job calling, especially when you started to feel little. Did you just start?” He asked. 

“Uh-huh.” She mumbled through the phone. After reassurance of their distance they hung up and pulled into their neighborhood.

—————————————————————

The front door flew open and everyone came inside quickly. JJ had been waiting in the chair that faces the door ever since she’s called. They all rushed past her to check on Spencer who was still asleep, besides Rossi who was trailing behind with everyone’s stuff.

When he walked in he noticed her with a tear streaked face and a thumb bobbing in her mouth. So glad to finally have some attention she reached her free hand up to him. 

He picked her up and she immediately rested her head on him. “Yucky, I thought we stopped with that thumb JJ, where’s your paci?” He asked pulling her thumb out.

She pointed to the cluster of people across the room. “I let Spencer have it, he was crying lots today.” She mumbled. “Did a bad job.” She repeated.

Rossi shook his head. “No angel, you did good. You made Spence lunch, took care of his ouchie, gave up your paci, and you called when you needed help like a good girl.” He praised. He saw her perk up a little. 

He put her down so she could go see Hotch who was now holding Reid in his lap. “Not mad?” She asked hesitantly. 

Hotch let out a smile and patted the spot next to him, which she quickly climbed into. He pulled her close with his free hand. “JJ I am so proud of you.” He said and kissed her head. 

And after that she didn’t feel so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t know how to end it arghhh! Thank you all for commenting so much in my absence! Hope you enjoyed, it was nice to center it around someone else. Lmk what you think

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Lmk what you think. Also this isn’t going to be TOO MUCH about their work but we will see.


End file.
